


Bloodstream

by Abysmal_Light



Category: Naruto
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abysmal_Light/pseuds/Abysmal_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan and Kakuzu are sent on a mission together, but Kakuzu can't help but notice that Hidan isn't quite himself. A simple journey to complete a mission becomes difficult when feelings are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration for this is from the song "Bloodstream" by Stateless. Enjoy (:

Coming back to life was… odd. And while Kakuzu would love to have taken a few days to get used to his body again, there was work to be done. Pein told him that Hidan would be ready to go in an hour, after Konan was finished patching him up, and to just ‘relax’. When Konan came out, she was rushed and simply put a piece of paper in Kakuzu’s hands, their mission written in precise detail. With that, Pein and Konan swiftly left, leaving him alone with his former partner once more. He sighed loudly before barking at Hidan to follow. Hidan looked at him with a hard expression before following behind. He hardly spoke, not even looking at Kakuzu the whole time. The younger man’s eyes seemed casted to the ground.

Thinking back, Kakuzu realized he’d never seen Hidan so quiet. He was always wanting to talk about something, anything really. It never seemed to bother the zealot when Kakuzu would tune him out, and the older man thought that it was because he liked to hear himself talk more than to have anyone listen. The man lacked any sort of filter, and anything that came to his mind quickly made an exit through his mouth. Kakuzu could only remember the little creep being this quiet in his sleep (and even then he’d still mumble). Whatever the reason was, Kakuzu was sure to thank whatever had caused it. The silence was a wonderful surprise, one that Kakuzu welcomed eagerly. Being able to just walk and focus on the task at hand without babysitting was as good as it would get.

However, by the third day on their journey, the silence had become more of a burden than a blessing. Hidan was completely unlike himself. Not once had he ranted about something, nor had he cursed loudly, he only spoke the minimum that was required for him. He seemed downright melancholy being so calm and quiet. And it quickly got on Kakuzu’s nerves, even more than his nonsensical sermons. The silence now smothered, the air seemed more heavy, and time seemed to slow almost to a halt.

“Okay, look, I don’t know what your problem is but will you just fucking get over it?” Kakuzu spat. At first the silence had been welcomed by the older man, but as the time passed it had become insufferable. He couldn’t take it anymore, only hearing the soft crunching of leaves under their feet and seeing Hidan staring at the ground. If either of them was expected to act different it was Kakuzu, he was the one who died. He stared at the white haired man intensely. Hidan looked up briefly, glaring at the old man before returning his gaze to the ground. “I’m serious Hidan, I can’t take one more minute of you being like this, it’s driving me out of my mind.”

“It’s nothing,” The zealot returned.

“Bullshit it’s nothing, just say it,”

“It’s nothing, okay? Just fucking drop it man,” 

“No, because if it was nothing, you’d have said something by now,”

“Look, it doesn’t fucking matter alright? So just fucking drop it!”

Hidan looked up to meet Kakuzu’s stare with equal ferocity. Neither of them willing to cave, they stood seething at one another. The fire behind Hidan’s eyes seemed forced, lacking their usual luster and shine. His stance was weak and his breath shaky. It reminded Kakuzu of a cornered animal, afraid for its life but still trying to show itself as a threat.

“What are you so afraid of?” The older man finally said. He didn’t soften his look, still glaring at his young partner. It obviously wasn’t what Hidan was expecting to hear, based on his reaction. His eyes grew the size of saucers, as if he’d been attacked. He quickly looked away from Kakuzu, hiding himself from his interrogating stare.

Hidan ignored his question and resumed walking, “Let’s just go. We’ve got shit to do old man,” He barked at his partner.

Kakuzu refused to drop the subject, though he was angry, it was the first time these past days he finally had Hidan talking in full sentences. He’d be damned if he was going back to the suffocating silence without a fight. He walked to the white haired man, grabbing his necklace to stop him.

“Just fucking say it Hidan,” He warned. Hidan scowled for a moment before sighing heavily.

“I thought I lost you asshole,” He grumbled.

“What do you mean?” Kakuzu asked, trying to get Hidan to look him in the eye.

“I thought I fucking lost you, that’s what I mean,” Hidan muttered. He wouldn’t look him in the eye, and like a petulant child tried to pry Kakuzu’s hands from his necklace. Kakuzu quickly smacked his hands away before slapping the younger man across the face.

“Tell me,” He warned, pulling the necklace taut sending the albino an obvious warning. Hidan continued clawing at him to let go, swearing at him and focusing on the necklace. “Tell me now Goddamnit!” Kakuzu finally snapped. Hidan stopped, dropping his hands and sighing once more.

“When you died, you know,” He said, looking up at Kakuzu with dull resentment, “it just made me think. I mean, It’s not like I’ve never had someone fucking die on me, which by the way thanks again for that.”

“I wasn’t really planning on dying myself.” Kakuzu quipped.

“No, shut your fucking mouth, I’m not done talking yet,” He said, covering Kakuzu’s mouth with his hand, “it’s still my turn to talk asshole. As I was saying, it’s not like that was the first time something like that has happened. It’s just life, shit happens then you die. But it wasn’t like that when you died. I couldn’t just laugh it off. It sucked,” he pushed Kakuzu’s face and took a step back. “It fucking hurt. Like someone just waltzed in and fucking yanked a chunk of myself away.”

“What? I still don’t know wha-” Kakuzu looked him over quizzingly. He honestly couldn’t tell if Hidan was trying to play a joke. Hidan walked away from him, throwing his hands up and rolling his eyes before continuing.

“I’m trying to say that you mean something to me.. Something more than just an old, frugal, piece of shit partner. It’s like you wormed your way into me and grew like a fucking parasite, and I didn’t see it until you were gone.” He looked back at Kakuzu to gauge his reaction. Kakuzu stood still, confused by Hidan’s sudden confession. “That’s what scares me. I’ve never felt like this about anything. This is the first time in my life I can’t just look to Jashin to give me an answer, the commandments don’t really talk about this shit, you know? I can’t really say I love you, but… I care about you, a lot.” Hidan closed the space between the two. He began messing with Kakuzu’s cloak, playing idly with the zipper. The older man swatted his hands away, earning him a quick glare and a ‘quit your shit’ from the other. He leaned in closer before putting his arms awkwardly around Kakuzu. “What I’m saying is, don’t leave me again asshole. I need you.” 

He rested his head against Kakuzu’s chest, while Kakuzu stood stiff, his arms out. This wasn’t what he had been expecting. Hidan was not the loving type, nor did he ever talk about feelings other than his rage. Kakuzu looked down at him, trying not to get Hidan’s wispy hair in his mouth. While Kakuzu had many years under his belt, he’d never experienced anything like this before. He didn’t know how to react, what to say or do. His mind began to race; about life, about death, about Hidan. 

As much as the little bastard pissed him off, Kakuzu had never been so close to anyone. They fought almost always, but Hidan was sharp and quick-witted, and could always keep up with Kakuzu’s taunts and jabs. When they fought as a team though, they were unstoppable. Their combined techniques were unmatched, and they synced so well together it was almost as if they were meant to be partners in crime. And while Kakuzu would never admit it, the kid was pretty funny at times. By the time Kakuzu came out of his thinking, he saw that Hidan was staring up at him, waiting for him to say something.

“You wouldn’t know the first thing about love, you pain in the ass.” He said bluntly. He could see Hidan’s eyes begin to haze with anger. “However, the afterlife was pretty damn boring without you.” He slowly brought his arms down to take a hold of the albino’s. Hidan’s eye lit up, and a nervous smile coming across his lips. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that,” Kakuzu pressed his head against Hidan’s. “I care about you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read, so if you came across any mistakes feel free to let me know in the comments. This is the first creative writing I've done in a long time, so advice is welcomed. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
